The Calamity
by Recchan
Summary: A story of the death of Yomiyama Misaki which brings the calamity to Class 3-3. The Calamity continues even until 26 years later...


Yomiyama, 26 years ago…

It was a rainy day. The mud covered all over the street. The fog was as thick as two short planks. No one could saw clearly what was in front of them. He was in hurry that time. He ran as soon as he heard his sister was died due to her sickness. He couldn't believe this. He would never want to believe this. He ran through those slippery streets. Many times he fell but he quickly rose up and ran.

Then he almost reached the hospital when suddenly…

*truck horn*

A flash of light appeared before him and what he could saw next just a big truck crashed him…

He slowly opened his eyes and panted. _I have to survive_…

The next day, he was reported died due to the accident a day before. His family had a great loss because their children's death. Not only his family, but also his classmates and teachers also devastated of the unexpected loss. He was the popular honors student in his school that time. A lot of people come to his funeral in their deepest condolence. The school who couldn't accept his death, decided to carry on as if he was still alive. They kept his desk in the class 3-3's classroom.

Over 6 months has passed after his death. The graduation ceremony was held for the whole class 3 students. Class 3-3 brought his desk to the graduation ceremony as the appreciation for him. It's time for the last photo session for each of the class. Nothing was happened that time, nothing but his appearance inside the photo. He appeared inside the last photo for that academic year, with deathly pale yet smiling with the rest.

He was alive, at least that what he believed. He kept living as a dead person for the rest academic year. He was, no other than, Yomiyama Misaki. Ever since then, the calamity of class 3-3 started. The curse of class 3-3 began. No one and no other method could stop this calamity unless the death of the extra person itself. The dead mustn't live as normal people. The dead must return to where they belong, death.

Yomiyama, April.

The Death of April

The first victim was a student name Misaki. But they didn't realize about her death. There's only one person who knew her death, another Misaki.

Since the beginning it has decided that Misaki will be the extra student of the year. But they didn't realize that since April after the first calamity the extra student was a different Misaki. She bet they would never realize it.

She needed to do something about this. Misaki has died and she wouldn't believe that she killed by the calamity. It's ridiculous. She stayed quiet doing her role as the extra student. No one ever talked to her and no one admitted her existence.

Everybody believed this method will work out but Misaki wrote _'Who is dead?'_ on her table. She never said a word to anybody until one day…

"It has started."

May

'The Beginning' of Calamity

Finally everyone realized the calamity has started. They blamed Misaki because she ignored her role as extra student. Misaki ignored what they said because she knew it useless. Akazawa who couldn't let the calamity continues try to find another way to stop the calamity.

"Misaki Mei. You've known this method has been used for years to stop the calamity, but yet you still ignored the method. Why? Why do you ignore this? Do you want to bring us to death? Please, I beg you, stop coming to school, at least for this whole week."

Misaki stood up and stared at her. "Will it work?" Then she turned her body and left the school. For several days they thought the new method was working, until one day Teshigawara brought chilling news for the whole class.

"Akazawa, it's bad! It seemed your method doesn't work. Kuroyama found dead this morning. He chocked and no one could help him. No one was in his house that time."

"I've told you it is useless" Misaki entered the class with cold face.

"Misaki, you –" Akazawa looked mad when she saw Misaki.

"What? Am I wrong? This method doesn't work though" she stared at her and walked to her seat.


End file.
